The present invention generally relates to die cases, and more specifically relates to a die case extractor and method for extracting a die case from a die bed.
Some part-forming machines, such as machines for making metal parts (i.e., nuts, etc.), provide that a die bed is used to hold a plurality of dies for forming the part. Rather than having the die bed and dies be in direct contact with each other, die cases are typically used between the die bed and the dies to effectively provide a buffer therebetween. In use, a ram holds tools, such as punches, and the ram is brought into engagement with the die bed to form metal parts inside the die cases. During production of the parts, the die cases act as shells and also provide compressive radial forces on the dies. Use of the die cases allows the dies to last longer and not break as quickly, given the repetitive tensile forces that result from forming the metal parts inside the dies.
Typically, when it is time to replace a die case, such as for example when too much debris has collected in the die case, or such as after the die case has failed during use (such as cracked), the die case is removed using a pry bar. More specifically, a pry bar is engaged with a bolt and washer assembly which is threadably engaged with a threaded bore on the die case. The pry bar is used to engage the bolt and washer assembly, and pry the die case out of the die bed. Oftentimes, the die case is wedged very tightly in the die bed. As such, very often it takes considerable effort and/or time to remove a die case from a die bed using a pry bar.